Confusão amor, vassouras e dragões!
by LaRiii
Summary: Harry vai ao casamento de Rony e Hermione e no caminho encontra Gina....


Primeiro Capitulo- Uma ruiva, duas malas e três gaiolas  
  
Faziam oito anos que Harry tinha terminado Hogwarts e se tornado jogador de Quadribol.  
  
Ele jogava pela Bulgária, como apanhador desde o acidente fatídico que fez Vitor Krum se aposentar precocemente.  
  
Entre um jogo e outro quase não sobrava tempo para Harry ver Rony e Hermione, que namoravam desde o sétimo ano e trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia. Mione estava concorrendo ao cargo de Ministra e Rony era o diretor do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.  
  
Regularmente os amigos mandavam uma coruja para Harry contando as novidades, já faziam alguns meses que o casal não escrevia para ele, que suspeitou das enormes tarefas que os dois deviam ter no Ministério.  
  
No começo do mês de abril, Rony e Mione mandaram notícias bastante bombásticas. Harry quase engasgou quando encontrou em sua correspondência um convite pérola, com duas pombas desenhadas, e as iniciais "R" e "H" em dourado. Ao abrir o envelope, Harry não conseguiu conter a emoção, Rony e Mione iam se casar dali a um mês e ele estava sendo convidado para ser padrinho do amigo.  
  
Harry não tardou em mandar uma coruja ao seu técnico dizendo que iria precisar de duas semanas de férias para ir visitar Londres. O treinador respondeu um pesaroso sim, com inúmeras advertências e reclamações, completando que só estava permitindo a folga por saber que Harry era um jogador exemplar e disciplinado.  
  
Os dias q se passaram pareciam se arrastar, o treino parecia demorar para acabar e Harry não tinha idéia do que ia comprar de presente para seus amigos. Decidiu encomendar no Beco Diagonal o presente, passaria lá antes de ir para A Toca, onde o casamento seria celebrado para os familiares e amigos mais chegados.  
  
Pegou um trem lotado para Londres, que fez varias paradas.Depois de dois longos dias se passarem, a terceira noite foi marcada por estranhos acontecimentos. Numa parada noturna na cidadela de Dorchester, famosa por abrigar dragões e gigantes por causa de suas montanhas, uma moça ruiva entra no trem carregando três gaiolas e mais duas malas feitas de couro de crocodilo vermelho que não passavam pela porta. Depois de acordar todo o trem, a moça cansou de discutir com o cobrador trouxa e concordou em colocar seus animais no vagão de bagagens. As portas de todas as cabines estavam abertas e, ela encontrou certa dificuldade em conseguir passar com suas enormes malas de couro incomum até o fim do corredor, onde entrou e bateu com força a porta da única cabine que estava vazia.  
  
O alvoroço passou e todos foram se deitar, mas uma duvida enorme crescia na cabeça de Harry, fazendo com que ele perdesse o sono. Cabelos ruivos, temperamento explosivo. Se aquela moça não fosse Gina Weasley, ele estaria definitivamente louco. Pensou em ir até a cabine da suposta Gina, mas estava tarde e não queria causar outra gritaria no corredor. Então esperou a manhã chegar, era o ultimo dia de viagem, e com certeza ela teria que tomar café.  
  
Harry foi o primeiro a chegar no vagão onde era servido o café da manhã, tomou seu desjejum o mais devagar possível, olhava para a porta a todo instante, e nada da moça ruiva aparecer. Esperou durante uma hora, se cansou e resolveu ir embora para sua cabine.  
  
Estava se dirigindo a sua cabine, segurando o jornal e arrumando distraidamente sua varinha no bolso, quando tromba e cai sem querer em cima de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que: A moça ruiva, que pelo cheiro de cereja ele teve certeza que era Gina Weasley. Gina se levantou rapidamente, arrumando e apalpando as vestes.  
  
-Ei, vê se olha por onde anda!  
  
Harry meio desengonçado, recolhendo o jornal, fala meio nervoso:  
  
-D..desculpa, eu estava distraído não foi a intenção.- Tomou coragem e perguntou- Com licença, seu nome por acaso é Gina Weasley?  
  
Gina parou de mexer em sua bolsa, arregalou os olhos que correram para a testa de Harry, deixou tudo o que segurava cair e pulou num abraço em Harry que quase fez com que os dois caíssem no chão novamente, começou a tagarelar.  
  
-Quanto tempo!!! Você está muito diferente daquele menino magricela que eu conheci em Hogwarts, Harry. O Quadribol tem te deixado realmente mais forte! Você está indo pra Londres também? Quem diria, meu irmãozinho tomou jeito, vai casar com a Mione. Fiquei sabendo que você vai ser padrinho do Rony não é mesmo?  
  
Harry com a cabeça explodindo de pensamentos e recordações, só conseguiu se concentrar á tempo de responder a pergunta.  
  
-Ah sim, vou. O treinador me deu duas semanas de folga.  
  
Um homem barbudo com um charuto na mão passou empurrando os dois e reclamando da falta de espaço do corredor, Gina virou Harry em direção ao vagão de onde ele tinha acabado de sair e os dois sentaram-se. Ela pediu um café, tornou a falar sem parar.  
  
-Em Dorchester quase não tenho tempo para tomar café, o trabalho com os dragões tem me deixado exausta. Imagine que meu ultimo namorado me largou, só porque meu pequeno Storck se sentiu enciumado e queimou a varinha dele.  
  
-Storck? Isso seria um dragão de estimação Gina? Você está realmente perigosa.- Harry soltou uma risada sarcástica.  
  
-Imagine, Storck é resultado de alguns experimentos que fiz quando ele ainda era um ovo, ele não cresce mais do que 39 cm.Mas me conte, como está a Bulgária? Ouvi dizer que vocês só perderam uma partida porque o pomo congelou na frente do apanhador adversário. Você deve ter ficado arrasado não é mesmo?  
  
-Ah sim, dia terrível aquele. Fazia 20 graus abaixo de zero, nem minha Firebolt 3000 agüentou o frio.-Respondeu Harry, que mais uma vez se sentiu tonto com o cheiro de Gina.- Gina, Rony tinha me dito na ultima coruja que mandou, que você não iria poder comparecer ao casamento, pois estaria na Romênia. E como eu te encontro nesse trem causando confusão para todos os lados?  
  
Gina toma mais um gole de café, suspira.  
  
-Bom, eles não queriam me dispensar, então eu disse que poderiam me despedir e, modéstia a parte, tenho certeza que eles não teriam coragem. E pra completar, os presentes que eu comprei não queria entrar na gaiola,  
  
e aquele cobrador querendo me barrar. -Fez uma cara de nojo e continuou falando -Lá no trabalho, já estão comparando meus cabelos ruivos com fios de fogo, de tão quente que anda a minha cabeça.  
  
Os dois deram uma gostosa gargalhada, e sem querer a mão que Gina descansava na mesa foi tocada pela de Harry. As bochechas dela ficaram da cor de seus cabelos. Ele a olhou constrangido e tirou a mão rapidamente, recomeçado a falar.  
  
-Você poderia fazer companhia para mim no Beco Diagonal, Gina. Encomendei o presente dos noivos lá e tenho que ir buscar.  
  
-Pode ser, ainda não comprei minhas vestes para o casamento, será uma surpresa e tanto quando mamãe me ver.- Disse Gina, olhando para o relógio.- Ah! Estava quase me esquecendo, tenho que dar remédio ao Storck, ele anda meio doente, nos encontramos na estação Harry, até mais!- Saiu apressada do vagão sem olhar para Harry ou esperar resposta.  
  
Harry se levantou, foi em direção a sua cabine mais uma vez, e viu q a porta de Gina estava muito aberta e gritos vinham de lá. Ele correu até ela e viu que a janela estava completamente queimada, um vulto laranja escamoso pairava sobre o trem, soltando bolas de fogo para todos os lados.  
  
-o que houve Gina? Esse é o seu dragão? Mas ele não tinha só 39 cm???- disse Harry apavorado.  
  
-Er...tinha- Gina desabou em lágrimas- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada nessa experiência, agora ele vai queimar a todos. Me ajude Harry, eu esqueci de dar a poção para ele, não trouxe a minha vassoura, e com ele desse tamanho é impossível de fazer ele tomar a poção.  
  
-Tudo bem, Gina. Vou pegar minha vassoura. Me dê a poção!- diz Harry tentando pensar rápido.  
  
Gina abriu uma das malas de couro vermelho e tirou uma garrafa de metal, muito quente que continha um liquido verde escuro.  
  
Harry correu até sua cabine, tirou sua Firebolt 3000 e saiu pela janela desviando de um jato de fogo que o dragão soltou quando o viu.  
  
Ele sobrevoou a cabeça escamosa e ia soltando feitiços no dragão, até o momento em que ele paralisou, Gina jogou uma corda e um pedaço de madeira. Harry usou a corda para amarrar as asas de Storck e o pedaço de..."madeira"?? Teria que correr contra o tempo para impedir que ele fechasse a sua enorme boca ou soltasse fogo. A sorte de Harry foi que o dragão estava apavorado, jogou o liquido verde e quente e o dragão ficou pequenininho outra vez, Gina gritou "accio" e o agarrou. Harry entrou pela janela chamuscada, enquanto Gina colocava o dragão de volta na gaiola concertada.  
  
-Como nos velhos tempos, não é mesmo, Harry?  
  
Ele deu um suspiro e os dois trocaram olhares.  
  
-Como nos velhos tempos Gina.  
  
Segundo Capitulo- Um visitante inesperado  
  
Depois de ajudar Gina a concertar o caos de sua cabine, Harry foi pegar suas coisas para os dois se prepararem para a chegada à estação de Londres. Estava frio e muito ensolarado o dia, Harry e Gina pegaram um metrô até a rua do Caldeirão Furado, onde fariam uma pausa para o almoço. Quando entraram, as pessoas em volta começaram a observa-los, esse era o impacto comum que Harry continuava causando, e aparecer com uma garota ao seu lado, fez com que os olhares curiosos aumentassem. Harry nem deu bola, puxou uma cadeira para Gina e outra para si numa mesa bem perto do pátio. O barman os serviu de uma cerveja amanteigada bem quentinha, que revigorou e aqueceu aos dois por dentro. Almoçaram e pediram permissão a Tom para guardarem suas bagagens enquanto visitavam o Beco. Como era um sábado, o estreito Beco Diagonal estava lotado e difícil de se atravessar. Harry cansou de parar e conversar com pessoas que nem mesmo conhecia, até que dois rostos amigáveis apareceram. Eram Simas e Lino Jordan, ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Eles contaram que também iriam ao casamento, e caçoaram de Harry e Gina perguntando se os próximos seriam eles. Harry ficou muito vermelho, mas não mais que Gina. Se despediram dos amigos e decidiram ir primeiro a loja de vestes da Madame Malkin, Gina iria escolher seu vestido para o casamento.  
Vermelho, verde, esmeralda, roxo, preto, lilás com listrinhas. Nada parecia agradar Gina, a vendedora já não agüentava mais descer roupas e tentar fazer ajustes, Harry quase dormiu na espera. Até que, Gina saiu do provador com uma linda veste de cetim perolado, os cabelos meio amarrados. A pele dela parecia brilhar em contraste com a cor do tecido, Harry nunca tinha visto Gina tão bonita, suas formas estavam marcadas e ele pode observar os contornos delicados e sutis do corpo dela. Gina teve q falar varias vezes seu nome para que ele voltasse a realidade, aquela visão de anjo imaculado não saía de sua cabeça. Gina estava constrangida com os olhares de Harry, que quando recuperou a consciência tentou disfarçar, mas até a ajudante de Madame Malkin reparou. Harry insistiu em pagar a roupa nova de Gina, que não aceitou e pagou a conta sem ele perceber. -Não, Harry,Obrigada! Compre-me um sorvete depois e está tudo ok.- Deu uma piscada com o olho esquerdo- Vou ter que rever meus conceitos sobre os Búlgaros, eles te transformaram de uma pessoa insensível com mulheres num verdadeiro cavalheiro.- disse Gina, rindo. Harry soltou uma gargalhada desajeitada, isso fora um elogio? -Hum, tudo bem. Mas eu não me importaria de pagar o vestido para você. Vamos fazer assim, vá indo para a sorveteria enquanto eu pego o presente do Rony e da Mione, depois te encontro lá. Gosto de sorvete de chocolate com nozes e me espere para pagar a conta! -Porque você está fazendo tanto mistério com esse presente? Deve ser uma coisa realmente espetacular para você estar com tanta cautela. Tudo bem,estou indo para lá. Os dois se separaram e Harry foi até a loja de fotografias do Beco, recém inaugurada. Agora, as fotos alem de se mexerem também poderiam ser personalizadas, detalhe fundamental para o presente de Harry. Saiu de lá com um embrulho muito bonito da loja. Ele foi encontrar Gina dentro da sorveteria segurando numa mão uma cascona de sorvete de nozes com chocolate e na outra uma de morango com flocos. Terminaram de comer completamente congelados e Gina fez um feitiço para aquecer os dois pares de mãos. Ficaram jogando conversa fora durante tanto tempo, que nem se deram conta que já tinha escurecido e que eles perderiam o outro trem para o vilarejo próximo A Toca. O Beco já estava bem mais vazio, e como não era permitido aparatar por aquelas bandas, Harry e Gina puderam correr com bem mais facilidade. Pegaram suas coisas correndo, e Harry quase esqueceu do presente dos Noivos. Pegaram outro metrô de volta a estação e entraram à tempo no trem. Como era uma viagem curta, mas num horário critico de fome, Gina já estava preparada com um pacote de Sapos de Chocolate. - Nossa!! Há quanto tempo eu não como isso? Deixe-me ver, uns cinco anos- disse Harry tirando uma figurinha- Olhe, peguei o Merlin. Lá na Bulgária eles só tem os "feijãozinhos", sinto falta disso.- E deu uma dentada na cabeça do sapo. Eu sempre tenho uns na minha capa. Vício de criança sabe? Mamãe me acostumou mal quando eu era pequena. – Gina riu.- Estou morrendo de saudade de todos, acho que faz mais de 1 ano que não vejo o Rony. Reunir a família nos últimos tempos se tornou quase impossível. –Gina abriu outro sapo e começou a comer. Eu vi o Rony e a Mione esse ano, eles vieram fazer uma visita breve ao Ministro da Bulgária,. Sabe como é, Hermione adora investir nas suas campanhas, tem coisas que nunca mudam. Ela continua querendo libertar os elfos que não querem ser livres.- disse Harry É verdade, tem coisas que nunca mudam e o temperamento da Mione é uma dessas.  
Um silêncio tomou conta do aposento, as três gaiolas de Gina estavam  
muito calmas, e nem sinal do dragão acordar. Uma batida na porta, Harry e  
Gina se entreolharam. Ela disse "entre", e um moço, de cabelos pretos até  
o ombro, alto e corpulento, entra com um sorriso enorme e abraça uma Gina  
completamente espantada. Paul Nix!Ora, ora. O que você está fazendo aqui?- disse Gina de olhos arregalados. Bom te ver também Gigi querida! Seu irmão Gui me convidou para o casamento.- disse Paul dando mais um abraço em uma Gina, agora completamente constrangida.  
Hary não estava entendendo nada, "Gigi, querida?" Que espécie de apelido  
brega era esse? E quem era Paul Nix para invadir sua cabine? Resolveu  
pigarrear para ver se era notado.  
Gina se virou para ele, parecendo lembrar que não tinha apresentado o  
estranho visitante. Se desvencilhou dos braços que a apertavam.  
  
-Harry, esse é Paul Nix, amigo de Gui e...-Vacilou ao dizer as palavras.-  
meu ex namorado. Trabalhamos juntos quando fui secretária em Gringotes. Ah, Você deve ser Harry Potter- Paul estendeu sua mão para Harry.- Gigi me falou muito sobre você.  
Harry se levantou, de cara amarrada, e apertou bem forte a mão de Paul,  
tentou falar sem emoção. É mesmo? "Gigi" não me contou sobre você, mas muito prazer. É bastante compreensível. Terminamos o nosso namoro por circunstancias um pouco constrangedoras não é mesmo, Gigi? Você contou para ele que chegamos a noivar?- Paul falou com um toque de ressentimento na voz. Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Gina noiva de um panaca como aquele? Mas isso foi há muito tempo Paul. agora somos muito bons amigos. - Disse Gina rápido. – Já que está indo para o mesmo lugar que nós, fique aqui. Suponho que você tenha muitas novidades. Harry perdeu a fome, e não falou mais durante a viagem inteira. Respondia com a cabeça o que Gina contava sobre suas aventuras e nada mais. Chegando na estação, Harry teve que mostrar a Paul que era um cavalheiro. Os dois ficaram muito tempo discutindo quem levaria as bagagens de Gina, até que resolveram dividir. Teriam um longo caminho a pé até chegarem A Toca. Durante o caminho, Paul queimou a mão com uma baforada de Storck, que estava profundamente irritado com os chacoalhões e tropeços vacilantes de Paul. Esgotado e suando, Harry não sentia mais suas mãos. De repente, avistaram a construção desengonçada da casa dos Weasley, e aceleraram o passo. De longe já se podia ouvir uma gritaria no quintal, pararam no portão, a Sra Weasley foi a primeira que os viu. Ela correu para abrir o portão, não sabia se abraçava Gina ou se ajudava com as bagagens, começou a chorar quando viu Harry e, fez uma cara de desgosto danada quando viu a queimadura de Paul. Os gêmeos correram até lá para ajudar com as gaiolas, e já queriam soltar o dragão. Gina fez um esforço enorme para sair do abraço apertado da mãe e ir em socorro do seu "bichinho". No caminho ela pisou num explosivin, que Jorge tinha deixado cair, deu um grito que fez Storck quase quebrar a gaiola. Harry começou a imaginar o estrago que Fred e Jorge poderiam causar com aquela "arma de fogo" nas mãos, mas foi interrompido por dois pares de braços que quase o sufocaram, eram Rony e Mione. Harry esqueceu de todo o resto, foi puxado pelos dois amigos até a varanda, onde algumas cadeiras tinham sido colocadas. Não pararam de falar um minuto sequer. Parecia que o tempo não tinha passado, que Harry não tinha partido e nem se tornado um jogador de quadribol. Parecia que eles tinham voltado a Hogwarts, e estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente a lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, fazendo os deveres ou jogando xadrez. A noite estava linda, quente e aconchegante, muitas estrelas brilhavam com a lua. Harry sentiu o cheiro de carne assada e batatas cozidas. Seus amigos estavam lá, sua família. Todos sentados a mesa, rindo e conversando alegremente. Ele deu uma olhada em volta, se perdendo num tradicional olhar cúmplice que ele só sabia trocar com Gina. E sentiu, como não conseguia a muito tempo, que estava em casa outra vez.  
  
Capitulo 3- Os preparativos Harry acordou com o cheiro do café da manha, colocou suas vestes e desceu. Fred e Jorge, que estavam no mesmo quarto, nem se mexeram e continuaram a roncar quando Harry fechou a porta. A cozinha estava lotada, e em alvoroço como sempre. Quatro corujas entraram e deixaram encomendas, saíram com mais quatro bilhetes enquanto outras duas entravam novamente. Hermione contava a Gina sobre as coisas do Ministério, e Rony completava sua frases, uma coisa que aos poucos irritou a família inteira. Paul Nix também estava lá, feito um urubu em cima de Gina. Meus pais vão chegar fim de semana que vem, mamãe ainda trabalha e não tinha como largar o consultório. Papai está muito empolgado, nunca tinha visto uma casa totalmente bruxa antes do noivado. Ele insistiu em pagar nossa lua de mel no Japão. – disse Mione. Rony fez uma cara não muito feliz quando ela mencionou "Pagamento". Quando ele viu Harry, o puxou para fora, sem nem mesmo deixar tempo para comer uma torrada. Você demorou para acordar em Harry! Estou ficando louco, faz meses que eu só escuto sobre esses benditos preparativos. Desde que chegamos aqui é um entra e sai de corujas, confirmações dos convidados, caixas que chegam por todos os lados, entregadores que vem pela lareira, mamãe que chora o tempo inteiro... Rony continuou aquele desabafo sem fim, enquanto Harry conjurava café com bolachas e ria do desespero do amigo. Agora você da risada, mas quando for a sua vez será muito pior!- disse Rony num tom de ameaça. Harry soltou uma gargalhada, e com um toque de varinha fez com que as três xícaras vazias de café sumissem. Do jeito que eu ando sem tempo, vou acabar solteiro meu amigo.- se espreguiça. Rony abre a boca, mas não fala. Alguns momentos se passam e ele resolve dizer. Tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar ha muito tempo, mas Mione não deixa.- Ele olhou para os lados como se procurasse um espião.- Sabe esse tal de Paul Nix?  
Harry revirou os olhos e confirmou com a cabeça. Sujeito estranho ele, queria casar com Gina. Até noivaram, mas faltando um mês para o casamento ela desistiu. Não quis contar a ninguém, exceto Mione. Depois de muito insistir e fazer chantagens ela me contou. Harry olhou espantado para o amigo. E o que o fim do noivado de Paul Nix e Gina tem a ver com a minha falta de tempo para arranjar uma namorada?  
Rony o olhou incrédulo. Harry, como você pode ser tão devagar? Vou te explicar...  
Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Mione aparece com Gina, jogando a  
chave de um carro trouxa nas mãos de Harry. Harry, vá com Gina até a cidade, está faltando alguns ingredientes para as comidas da festa e vocês precisam ir até o correio despachar mais uma coruja para a loja de decorações, eles mandaram as flores erradas de novo. Os dois foram em direção ao carro, se é que podiam chamar aquilo de carro, era a coisa mais chamativa que Harry já vira. O carro era verde limão, com adesivos colados por todas as partes. Os bancos eram forrados de couro de dragão azul e a direção era lilás. Na placa, estava escrito em dourado "FRED-JORGE". Harry olhou apavorado para Gina. Como ela espera que os trouxas não nos percebam com esse carro? Prefiro nem pensar.- disse Gina batendo a porta ao entrar.  
Harry ligou o carro e deu ré, passando por cima de alguns gnomos.  
O caminho até a cidade foi tranqüilo. O correio ficava num palacete  
abandonado, com a placa de "Perigo". Três batidinhas na porta lateral  
bastavam para que o letreiro prata e dourado começasse a cintilar no alto  
do segundo andar.  
Despacharam a coruja para a loja de decorações e lotaram o porta-malas  
com comidas trouxas. Gina levou sua maquina fotográfica e tirou fotos dos  
dois na cidade. Os dois faziam caras e bocas, diversas poses e escolhiam  
os lugares mais inesperados para uma foto. Só tinha sobrado mais uma foto  
do filme e Gina pegou Harry desprevenido, com um olhar de criança fitando  
o céu. Quando ele percebeu, correu atrás dela por toda a praça, ela  
tropeçou e Harry foi ver se ela estava bem. Ela reclamou de dor no  
tornozelo, e Harry a carregou no colo até o carro, era o mínimo que podia  
fazer.  
Gina tinha aprendido muitos feitiços para curar desde que começou a  
trabalhar com dragões. Quando chegou no carro, pegou sua varinha e  
murmurou algumas palavras, seu tornozelo já estava bom outra vez.  
No caminho para A Toca, passaram por um campo, onde dois meninos estavam  
montados numa vassoura e quatro cabeças ruivas corriam inutilmente atrás  
deles. Gina pediu que Harry parasse o carro, apertou bem os olhos em  
direção ao campo. Gui e Carlinhos chegaram! – disse Gina apontando para as duas cabeças mais altas.  
Harry ficou confuso. E os meninos que estão lá, quem são? São os pestinhas...ops, os filhos gêmeos de Gui.  
Agora sim, Harry estava confuso. O Gui tem filhos? Sim, faz uns 5 anos que ele casou, escondido de mamãe. Ela não gostava muito da noiva, achei que Rony tivesse te contado.  
Chegaram na Toca e começaram a descarregar as coisas. Gui vinha puxando os dois filhos pelas orelhas, seguido por Carlinhos. Fred e Jorge vinham logo atrás reclamando. O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Gina. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Gina deu um grito pedindo silêncio.  
  
Nós só queríamos ensinar aos filhos de Gui uns truques de quadribol. Nem sabíamos que eles estavam proibidos de jogar. Então Gui e Carlinhos entraram enfurecidos no campo e quase mataram os meninos.- disse Jorge aborrecido. Não vou mais discutir com vocês dois! Chega de "Diabinhos Weasley", já basta!- Gui, espumando de raiva, puxa os filhos pra dentro pelas orelhas.- Vou contar tudo para a mãe de vocês!  
  
Carlinhos que pareceu mais descontraído, cumprimentou Harry e Gina. Harry, meu companheiro! Como vai a Bulgária? Aquele pomo congelado foi o fim, né?- Abraçou Gina.- Minha irmãzinha preferida! Claro, eu sou a única.- disse Gina retribuindo o abraço- Nos ajude com as compras. Mais um fim de tarde agradável se passava na Toca, os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes. Os dois pares de gêmeos já tinham posto fogo em quase todos os canteiros de flores da Sra Weasley, Gui continuava enfurecido e Rony e Mione pareciam não se dar conta de nada que acontecia. Era um entra e sai de gente na casa, que Harry mal conseguia dormir. Rony fez inúmeras tentativas de serenata a Mione, que acabavam acordando a casa inteira. Todo dia alguém diferente chegava. Os pais de Hermione vieram acompanhados por Percy, logo a Toca virou um acampamento de ex alunos de Hogwarts. Harry não se incomodava com a agitação da casa, até se divertia. A única coisa que o chateava era Paul Nix que causou inúmeros estragos na Toca com seu ultimo presente para Gina. A ruiva um dia foi surpreendia por Paul com um buquê de flores, aparentemente, silvestres que tinham um delicioso perfume. A planta não tardou a mostrar sua garrinhas quase deixando o Sr Weasley sem braço, era uma flor carnívora. Harry e Gina foram se tornando inseparáveis naquelas duas semanas. Se ela precisasse de ajuda para abrir uma mesa ou de alguém mais forte e alto para pegar uma coisa pesada no alto da prateleira, ele sempre estava ali para ajudar. Todo dia ao por do sol, os dois se sentavam na grama e contavam de suas vidas, e assistiam o movimento da Toca. A noite chegava e ia esfriando, ela vinha cada vez mais perto, o vento batia em seus cabelos e o cheiro de cereja embalava Harry. A sintonia entre os dois era tão grande que eles esquecia de todo o resto a volta, eles quase dormiam abraçados, mas Paul Nix fazia questão de chamar Gina para perto de si. Por mais que Harry tentasse, ele não conseguia disfarçar o que voltava a sentir mais uma vez, por mais que quisesse negar ele não queria que os dias se passassem, não queria que Gina fosse embora para longe dele. Mas depois de tanto tempo será que ela ainda sentia algo por ele? A resposta não tardou a aparecer. Era véspera do casamento tão esperado, e Harry estava ajudando a Sra Weasley na cozinha com as comidas trouxas quando Rony entra de roupão e pijamas com uma cara de apavorado. - Harry, eu tinha esquecido! Está faltando mais um convidado, ele chega hoje e disse que faz questão que você vá buscá-lo na estação. - Eu? Quem está faltando?- Disse Harry confuso, deixando um prato cair no chão. - Ah, não posso contar, você vai ter que ir lá conferir. É uma surpresa. Me lembre de ter uma conversa com você mais tarde.- Rony saiu ainda mais apressado do que quando entrou. Harry olhou para a Sra Weasley incrédulo - Eu também não sei quem é querido. – disse ela lavando as mãos na pia. Gina entra na cozinha com uma cara amarrada, Paul Nix vinha logo atrás bajulando-a como sempre. - Gigi querida, que tal um passeio? Você me prometeu desde que chegamos de que iria me mostrar o vilarejo. E depois do incidente com seu pai, acho que deveria comprar algo para ele. – Disse Paul com seu tom mais suportável, no ponto de vista de Harry. - Não tem necessidade Paul. E eu não posso deixar os preparativos esperando, eu tenho que conferir todas as lembrancinhas e ajudar Mione com o vestido. A Sra Weasley distraída conferindo a receita, vira para Gina. - Filha, está faltando o meu presente. Seria uma boa que você, Harry e Paul fossem ao vilarejo. Assim todos ficamos satisfeitos. Peça o carro de Gui, Harry. Te garanto que o dele é menos espalhafatoso que o dos gêmeos. Harry e Gina pareceram mais emburrados do que nunca. Uma manhã inteira com Paul Nix nas costas? É um castigo severo de mais até para um Elfo Doméstico. O caminho foi tranqüilo até a entrada do Vilarejo. Quando pararam para apanhar o presente da Sra Weasley o carro resolveu não pegar mais. Paul disse que conhecia um pouco de mecânica, e resolveu tentar concertar o motor. O resultado foi uma cara tostada e dedos sujos de graxa, fora que ele estragou ainda mais o carro. Harry só tinha trazido dinheiro bruxo, e a varinha deles seria inútil com uma máquina trouxa daquelas. Então Paul, que se dizia "prevenido", disse que tinha o dinheiro e propôs a Gina que fossem buscar o mecânico, ela constrangida aceitou. Harry ficou esperando por muito tempo, até que o mecânico apareceu e Gina vinha logo atrás, ajudando Paul a caminhar. Harry não estava entendendo aquela cena. Enquanto o velho e gorducho concertava o carro, Gina tentava curar a perna de Paul, ele tinha sido mordido por uma espécie estranha e venenosa na tentativa de impressionar Gina levantando uma coisa muito pesada na Oficina. Já estava quase na hora de buscar o ultimo convidado na estação quando o carro ficou pronto. Harry pagou o velhinho gorducho e levantou Paul colocando-o no banco traseiro do carro, a essas alturas Harry duvidava que ele ainda quisesse comprar algum presente para o Sr Weasley. Já estavam na estação fazia meia hora e nada do trem aparecer. Harry e Gina começaram a caminhar de volta para o carro, quando o trem chega. Eles escutam um estrondo. Uma fumaceira sai de dentro do trem, um vulto gigantesco avançava na névoa. O queixo de Harry caiu. Haa..haa..grid?????????  
O ser humano gigantesco à frente deles responde. É claro que sou eu, quem mais vocês esperavam? A Carochinha??? Peguem Canino ali atrás, tive que amarrá-lo. O coitadinho ficou com medo durante a viagem. Harry ficou sem ação, Hagrid não tinha mais cabelos e barba negros, estava grisalho e um pouco mais arrastado que de costume. Gina já se adiantou na direção de Canino, que quase a derrubou. Paul Nix continuava inconsciente no carro. Harry foi envolvido pelo enorme abraço de Hagrid. Quando foi colocado no chão novamente, viu que ele era observado de perto por um minúsculo ser que carregava malas muito pesadas. Vestia uma casaca vermelho cereja, um gorro amarelo e uma meia de cada cor com um sapato de couro. O queixo de Harry caiu novamente.  
- Dobby!! Aposto que Rony não esperava por essa! – Disse Harry tirando  
algumas malas das mãos roxas do Elfo.  
- Não Harry Potter, meu senhor. Dobby gosta de ajudar o Sr Hagrid. Ele  
ajudou Dobby a vir ao casamento. – O elfo guinchou alto e começou a  
chorar apertando os braços de Harry.- Dobby sentiu muita falta de Harry  
Potter, sentiu sim.  
- Eu sei Dobby, mas deixe-me ajudar. Você não é mais um elfo doméstico há  
anos.  
Gina também se mostrou surpresa ao ver Dobby, que depois de muito relutar  
deixou Harry ajudá-lo a carregar as malas. Harry teve q fazer um feitiço  
para esticar o banco traseiro e o porta-malas do carro. Paul continuava  
zonzo por causa do veneno do animal desconhecido e quando acordou não  
falava nada com nada. Foi uma volta muito animada, canino babou para  
todos os lados e Hagrid contou de como está Hogwarts.  
Quando chegaram, Hagrid e Dobby ficaram no mesmo quarto. E Rony disse que  
não estava nada espantado com a chegada do Elfo.  
- Eu tinha o convidado para trabalhar na minha casa e de Mione, mas com  
todo o histórico do FALE ela não aceitou. Eu ainda não desisti, tenho uma  
ultima carta na manga. E se ela não aceitar, vou deixar ele trabalhando  
aqui com a mamãe, ela já está muito cansada coitada. – Disse Rony quando  
eles estavam arrumando o quarto dos dois últimos convidados que faltavam.  
Os pais de Hermione é que ficaram muito espantados com Dobby e Hagrid. O  
contraste entre as duas "figura" que adentraram a sala naquela véspera de  
casamento os deixou muito interessados. Tomaram um longo chá com Hagrid,  
preparado por Dobby que se sentiu muito embaraçado e feliz com as  
perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas. Ele não parava de elogiar os pais de  
Mione e dizia que nunca tinham lhe tratado também em toda a sua vida.  
Harry e Gina riam da situação, e riram mais ainda quando Paul cambaleou e  
quase caiu do alto da escada. O clima de expectativa foi ficando mais  
evidente com a chegada da noite, Hermione tagarelava mais do que  
normalmente e Rony corava muito com os elogios que a ela lhe fazia. As  
ultimas palavras que Harry ouviu antes de cochilar no chão da sala, com  
Gina ao seu lado jogando Xadrez Bruxo, foram da Sra Weasley dizendo que  
todos deveriam ir deitar cedo para acordarem bem dispostos para o grande  
dia.  
  
Terceiro Capitulo- O Casamento!  
  
Gina acordou de madrugada e foi se deitar no seu antigo quarto, mas antes  
trouxe um cobertor a Harry e o cobriu.  
Harry amanheceu com uma dor nas costas muito grande, e percebeu onde  
tinha dormido. A casa já estava uma correria e Rony estava parado ao seu  
lado com a cara mais pálida que ele já vira.  
Harry colocou os óculos e se sentou no sofá ao lado do amigo, pessoas  
passavam e mandavam os dois irem se arrumar ou então gritavam que algo  
estava faltando.  
- O que você tem Rony? Viu um Lobisomem, foi? Já sei! Pirraça veio ao  
casamento sem ser convidado? – Harry riu, mas fechou a cara quando  
percebeu que o amigo não tinha gostado da brincadeira.  
- Harry, eu estou apavorado. Você tem idéia do que eu estou fazendo? Vou  
me casar com a "Futura Ministra da Magia", a mulher mais inteligente de  
todos os tempos de Hogwarts, a única que já se teve noticias de ter  
namorado Vitor Krum, o famoso jogador de quadribol. E eu? O que eu sou?  
Um Zé Ninguém, subalterno da minha noiva no Ministério, que nunca fez  
nada de importante na vida a não ser lutar contra Voldemort. – Rony  
enfiou a cara nas mãos.  
Harry apavorado tentou consolar o amigo.  
- Não exagere Rony, você tem grandes feitos dos tempos que éramos de  
Hogwarts. Você matou Lucio Malfoy, o mais poderoso Comensal da Morte de  
todos os Tempos. E é você que a "Futura Ministra da Magia" escolheu para  
se casar, não seja bobo.  
Rony pareceu se acalmar depois de ouvir a ultima frase do amigo.  
- É, sabe que você até tem razão? E antes que eu me esqueça - Rony tirou  
do bolso um pequeno pacote.- Aqui estão as alianças, prefiro que você as  
guarde, Neville continua esquecido como sempre.  
- Entre eu e o Neville é melhor não arriscar mesmo!- Disse Harry  
provocando um riso no amigo.  
- Harry, você se lembra daquele dia que você chegou e nós estávamos  
conversando sobre a relação do noivado de Gina com Paul Nix ter acabado,  
com você sem tempo de arrumar uma namorada? Harry o olhou desconfiado - É, tenho uma "vaga lembrança". -Pois então, a causa do fim do noivado deles é você. Gina não quis se casar com Paul porque ainda gosta de você. Harry arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu (isso estava sendo muito comum ultimamente). - O que você está dizendo? Gina ainda gosta de mim? Antes mesmo que Rony pudesse explicar tudo, Paul Nix entra na sala e os interrompe dizendo que uma coisa no lugar onde seria a festa tinha desabado e que estavam chamando Rony para concertar. Harry e Paul ficaram sozinhos na sala, Paul tirou sua varinha do bolso e começo a bater com a ponta levemente nas mãos, trancou a porta da sala. - Você não sabe como é humilhante ser trocado por um qualquer como você Harry Potter. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobriria, e ainda bem que eu estou aqui para lhe garantir que eu não desisti de Gina. Por mais que você sinta alguma coisa por ela, é comigo que ela vai ficar. Entendeu bem?- Harry não teve tempo de sacar sua varinha. Paul colocou a dele no pescoço de Harry, com um olhar ameaçador. Uma fúria intensa subiu aos olhos de Harry. Ele já estava se preparando para dar um chute em Paul, quando Gina desce suavemente as escadas e pergunta o que está acontecendo. Harry e Paul a olham atônitos, ela estava esplendorosa em suas vestes novas e seu cabelo ruivo preso. O cheiro de cereja estava mais inebriante do que nunca, o seu lindo colar de vaga-lumes brilhava sem parar. Harry esqueceu do que estava acontecendo por alguns instantes só para observá-la. Imediatamente Paul esconde a varinha atrás das costas. - Não está acontecendo nada, Gigi. Gina o fita desconfiada - Nada mesmo Paul? Espero que você não esteja relembrando do passado e se ressentindo com velhas magoas que eu já apaguei de minha memória. Paul responde rapidamente - Mas é claro que não. Eu estava mostrando ao meu amigo Harry como inibir um ataque, e bem na hora você chegou. Pelo que vejo você já conhece essa tática não é mesmo Harry? Harry voltou a ficar furioso. - Você está querendo ensinar truques a mim Paul? Como se Gina não me conhecesse há muito tempo e não tivesse enfrentado Voldemort comigo inúmeras vezes. Conta pra ela o que você realmente estava fazendo. Gina ficou impaciente. Paul não sabia onde se esconder, sua mentira tinha ido por água abaixo. Fez um gesto estranho com as mãos e falou sem pausa. - É, eu estava advertindo-o de que você ainda é minha, Gigi. Eu tenho certeza que depois do casamento nós vamos reatar o nosso namoro, não é mesmo? – Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Gina.- Você sabe que fomos feitos um para o outro, você sabe que nunca iria dar certo com o Potter. Volte pra mim Gina! Ele a envolve com seus braços e Gina começa a sentir uma dor terrível. - Me solta, Paul! – Grita Gina.- Que baboseira toda é essa? Eu já te disse que entre nós nunca mais haverá nada além de amizade. Achei que você já tinha se conscientizado disso, agora me solta! Pare de me apertar. Gina estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha e começou a gritar de dor. Carlinhos entra na sala e junto com Harry separa Paul da garota. Carlinhos impede que Harry esbofeteie Paul. A Sra Weasley entra e leva Gina até a cozinha. - Um copo de água com açúcar vai te acalmar querida, venha. Harry as acompanha, enquanto Carlinhos esbraveja com Paul. - Gina! Como você tem coragem de se envolver com um maníaco obcecado desses? E você,Sra Weasley, como permite a entrada de um louco desses na sua família? - Calma Harry, Paul não era assim quando o conheci.- Gina toma um gole da água com açúcar.- Ele voltou da Antártida depois da temporada que passou lá, nunca mais foi o mesmo. -Ele não tem mais família, Harry querido. E você mais do que ninguém entende como é difícil manter o equilíbrio emocional nessas circunstancias. Ele se apegou muito a nossa família e a Gina, coitadinho. - Coitadinho nada! Ele precisa se tratar. Ele nunca procurou um Psiquiatra Bruxo não? Harry foi interrompido pela entrada da mãe de Hermione avisando que a noiva estava pronta. Todos foram para fora, Rony já estava apostos no pequeno altar montado no jardim, o Sr e a Sra Weasley entraram logo depois seguidos dos pais de Mione. Harry entrou com uma prima dos Weasley, Rose-Marry e Neville entrou com Gina. Gui e sua esposa também eram padrinhos e vieram atrás. Os filhos gêmeos deles não encontraram melhor oportunidade do que aquela para fazerem os pais tropeçarem com uma linha invisível que eles tinha acabado de "ganhar" nas "Gemialidades Weasley". Haviam fotógrafos por todos os lados, e um pessoal do Profeta Diário também compareceu. Hermione foi a ultima a entrar, com seu belo vestido branco e longo, acompanhado de um buquê feito de tulipas,os cabelos mais enrolados que nunca, uma maquiagem perfeita e lágrimas nos olhos. Rony ao vê-la, não conseguiu conter a emoção e deixou escapar um longo suspiro, seus olhos ficaram aguados. Ao passo que Hermione se aproximava do altar, ela ia deixando um rastro de tulipas encantadas, de todas as cores. Haviam 4 fileiras longas de cadeiras brancas e douradas de cada lado do tapete cintilante que servia de passagem ao altar revestido por uma outra toalha, também cintilante. A cerimônia seria composta de duas etapas. A primeira etapa era simbólica. No meio do altar, uma pequena caixa dourada guardava pequenas fadinhas encantadas que derramariam nos noivos "O Pó Sagrado do Matrimônio" que formava um laço invisível, uma corrente inquebrável. Quem tinha que abrir a caixa eram os pais dos noivos, ao mesmo tempo. A Sra Weasley desandou a chorar sem parar nessa hora, dando longos soluços, Harry e Gina se entreolharam rindo. Então o padrinho responsável pelas alianças deveria pegar uma das fadinhas e balançá-la jogando um pouco do pó nos anéis, e depois entregá-los aos noivos, que trocariam mais juras de amor enquanto colocavam as alianças. A segunda etapa era a "burocrática". Um juiz, especialmente cedido pelo Ministério da Magia, levava os papéis para que os noivos, os padrinhos e os pais assinassem. Finalmente, os noivos se beijaram. E, ao invés da tradicional chuva de arroz, Rony e Mione receberam uma chuva de tulipas. Os convidados foram saindo de seus lugares e se dirigiram ao local, do outro lado da Toca, onde seriam o almoço e a festa. Harry queria conversar com Gina, depois da revelação feita por Rony, ele precisava ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Tentou se sentar ao lado dela inúmeras vezes, mas Paul Nix estava fazendo uma marcação serrada. Quando começaram as danças, ele ia pedir para dançar com ela mas Paul se atravessou na frente dele impedindo que Gina aceitasse. Já tinha passado metade da tarde e amanha todos iriam embora, e ele provavelmente demoraria mais 8 anos para retornar a vê-la outra vez, tinha que agir rápido. Procurou Gina por todos os cantos da festa, e até no local onde tinha sido a cerimônia. Para as pessoas que ele perguntava, obteve sempre a mesma resposta, ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Neville foi a ultima pessoa com quem Harry falou, e disse que tinha visto Gina indo com Paul na direção do penhasco. Harry saiu correndo com Neville ao seu encalço. Foram subindo pela trilha, Neville já estava com sua bochechas gordinhas muito vermelhas. Demorou até que chegassem ao topo. Harry viu Gina ser quase empurrada por Paul. Ela chorava e seu penteado estava desfeito, gritava para que ele a soltasse, e só quando Harry chegou mais perto foi que entendeu o que ele dizia para ela. - Gina eu te amo! Volta pra mim! Eu vou me matar e te levar junto se você não casar comigo! Por favor Gina, fica comigo! Gina tremia. - Se acalme, Paul. Vamos voltar para casa e resolver isso. Mas ele a sacodia cada vez mais e ela soluçava alto. - Paul! Solte ela ou eu vou ser obrigado a duelar com você! – Disse Harry se aproximando dos dois. Paul apertou Gina mais forte contra o peito. - Não se aproxime, Harry! Ou nós dois vamos cair! - Harry, saia daqui! Ele vai acabar matando você também. – Gina gritava estérica. Harry tinha que pensar rápido num jeito de tirar Gina dali, então se lembrou de Neville que ainda recuperava o fôlego. - Neville, vá buscar ajuda e traga a minha Firebolt que eu vou tentar conter a situação por um tempo. - Tudo bem.- Neville desaparatou dali. -Paul, você sabe que se matar Gina estará acabando com as chances de vocês ficaram juntos. - Melhor matá-la do que permitir que ela corra para os seus braços. Se ela não me ama, não vai amar mais ninguém. Gina, vou perguntar mais uma vez. Você vai ficar comigo ou não? - Paul, já disse que precisamos conversar em outro lugar! Harry sem pensar, soltou fagulhas de sua varinha que fizeram com que Paul se assustasse e derrubasse Gina no chão, que desmaiou com a queda ao bater numa pedra. Então Paul reage, lançando a Maldição Cruciatos em Harry. Mas ele conseguiu desviar e revida com o feitiço de pernas presas que foi para outra direção ao bater na armadura que Paul tinha produzido em volta de si. - Você está tentando impedir que Gina fique comigo Harry? Desista!- Solta um feitiço que machuca a perna de Harry. Ele se atira no chão e pega Gina novamente. Neville aparata ali com a vassoura de Harry e em seguida Gui e Carlinhos aparecem. Mas era tarde de mais, Paul avia empurrado Gina do penhasco. Harry desesperado, pega a Firebolt e mergulha com toda a velocidade que conseguiu, vai vendo o corpo de Gina inconsciente cair cada vez mais, Aplica maior força na vassoura, e emparelha com Gina. Então ele segura ela pelo colar de vaga-lumes, e quando consegue puxá-la o colar arrebenta, e ela volta a cair. Mas como todo bom apanhador, ele consegue segurar o braço dela. Harry começa a subir, e chega em terra. Todos os convidados da festa já estavam no penhasco, inclusive os fotógrafos e jornalistas do Profeta Diário. Paul estava sendo segurado por Gui e Gui, o Dragão de Gina o observava de perto. Os Medi-bruxos chegaram, levaram Paul para o manicômio e fizeram Gina recuperar a consciência nos braços de Harry. Aquele foi um dos poucos momentos que acontecem na vida que você não consegue explicar. Uma força maior se apoderou dele, era agora ou nunca, e então ele apertou Gina contra o peito e a beijou. Era como se estivesse voando novamente, ele sentia uma leveza que nunca tinha experimentado. Um gosto de algodão-doce com chocolate tomou conta da boca dele. Esse misto de emoções fizeram com que os dois se arrepiassem. - Nunca mais vou te deixar escapar Gina. – Harry disse abraçando-a. - Assim eu espero!- Disse ela retribuindo o abraço. Uma chuva de flash, perguntas e olhares incrédulos caíram por cima deles. - Harry Potter, como foi salvar sua amada dos braços de um assassino? Em algum momento você achou que não fosse conseguir alcançá-la? Vocês vão se casar? Faz quanto tempo que estão juntos? O que você declara as fans da Bulgária que ainda tinham esperanças de fisgar seu coração?- Perguntou uma repórter com uma pena de repetição rápida. Sorte de Harry que Hagrid estava lá e pode impedir que as pessoas se aproximassem dos dois. Eles conseguiram sair de mansinho, voltando para casa onde se depararam com uma Hermione descabelada e um Rony mais branco do que no começo da manhã. Os recém- casados falaram ao mesmo tempo. - Que bom que vocês estão salvos! Vocês estão bem? Harry e Gina se olharam. -Estamos sim, não se preocupem. Rony começou a falar sobre o quanto não gostava de Paul e não ia com a cara dele e Mione começou a reclamar da falta de controle com os loucos na Inglaterra. Logo, todos voltaram para casa e apesar dos acontecimentos, a festa continuou madrugada afora. Os pais de Mione gostaram tanto de Dobby que o convidaram para morar e trabalhar na sua casa, mas Hermione não gostou nada da idéia. Ela só concordou quando os pais dela disseram q iriam garantir todos os direitos que Dobby merecia ter. Harry e Gina pareciam estar em outra órbita, não escutavam nada a volta e quando se beijavam a mesma sensação se apoderava de Harry. Os dois se afastaram e foram deitar mais uma vez no lugar onde observaram o pôr-do-sol todos os dias nessas duas ultimas semanas, mais apaixonados do que nunca. Passaram a noite abraçados, combinando como seria a vida deles dali pra frente. Harry resolveu aceitar a vaga de apanhador na Seleção da Inglaterra, para ficar mais perto de Gina e seus amigos. E ela largaria aquele trabalho maçante com dragões e iria procurar emprego num laboratório de trato das criaturas mágicas em Londres. O sol já estava nascendo, e Gina adormecera nos braços de Harry. Este, recapitulava os últimos dias e acontecimentos, se sentia muito feliz com a reviravolta de sua vida. Observou o anjo que era Gina banhada de sol mais uma vez, beijou seus lábios e adormeceu pedindo para que sonhasse com ela.  
  
No dia seguinte, todos estavam de partida. E depois de arrumar as suas coisas, Rony e Mione levaram Gina e Harry até a estação. Antes de embarcar no trem, Harry se lembrou que não tinha entregado seu presente ainda. Foi até um canto e tirou o embrulho de uma das malas. - Rony, venha até aqui. Tenho que te entregar o meu presente. Ele entregou o embrulho nas mãos de Rony que o abriu rapidamente. - Harry! Estou sem palavras. É lindo! A Mione vai adorar! Harry tinha dado a Rony e Mione um álbum de fotos dos melhores momentos dos dois em Hogwarts, e também tinham algumas personalizadas, com caricaturas dos dois brigando ou com os amigos. Então se despediram, Gina e Mione com lágrimas nos olhos. E Harry segurando o Stock, que agora gostava dele, com certeza isso tornaria a viagem de volta bem mais fácil. 


End file.
